Quality scissors are customarily sold mounted on a display card which carries the name of the maker, distributor and/or marketer and other advertising material. The card and the major part of the scissors are enclosed in a transparent plastic envelope which protects the scissors and display card during storage. The scissors are retained in place by a plastic loop passing over one of the handles. These plastic envelopes have to be slipped by hand over the display card, the loops have to be individually placed around the handle and riveted to the card. This manual assembly is time-consuming and increases the overall production costs.
Blister packages have been known for some time and it is quite customary to mount small items of hardware, stationery, notions and so on on a display card under a blister made of transparent, stiff, but flexible material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and applied by heat and pressure-adhesive means. These known "blisters" completely enclose the article of merchandise and it is impossible for the purchaser to touch or test the article without destroying the "blister."
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a functional blister package primarily, but not exclusively intended for scissors, pliers and other hand tools so as to enable the purchaser to grasp the tool and test-operate it within the confines of the blister.
It is the further object of the invention to provide a blister package for a pair of scissors or other hand tool which can be applied by machine in an automated assembly line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blister package which permanently houses and displays a pair of scissors or other hand tool yet is partially open so that the scissors can be grasped by the prospective purchaser who wants to get the "feel" of the handles and test the movement and function of the blades.